


Dangan Ronpa: Bonus Content

by tounge1992



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tounge1992/pseuds/tounge1992
Summary: What would be if certain features were in previous instalments?This is my take on what Scrum debates, Mass Panic Debate, Cross Swords and Argument Armament would look like in previous games.





	1. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc: Chapter 1: Scrum Debate

Monobear: **WAIT A SECOND!**

Monobear: Split in half? Did I hear that right? Split in half?

Monobear: In that case allow me! Kibougamine Academy has it's very own pride and joy: **The Transforming Courtroom!**

 

_OPINION OPPOSITION_

 

[Monobear pulls out a key and inserts it into a device the students can only see part of. The trial grounds begin to light up and before anyone knows it Monobear's throne begins to rise of the ground into the never ending ceiling The student's podiums begin to rise one by one starting with Naegi's stand. After everyone's stand has been lifted the students are sorted into two rows facing each other...]

 

Is Naegi-kun the culprit?

 

[On the left hand side: Kuwata, Oowada,Celes,Togami,Hagakure,Fukawa, Yamada and Enoshima (portrait)]

He is the culprit!

 

[On the right hand side: Naegi, Kirigiri, Asahina, Oogami, Ishimaru, Fujisaki and Maizono (portrait)] 

He is not the culprit!

 

**SCRUM DEBATE BEGIN!**

 

_ [He is the culprit!] _

 

Yamada: Naegi Makoto-dono the murder took place where you **resided** last night.

 

Togami: They most likely just wanted to **switch rooms for the night** for the thrill. That's what you common people do, yes

 

Fukawa: In literary pieces, it's always the dimwitted bimbo woman who ends up **being summoned** to be killed...

 

Hagakure: My crystal ball tells me that **you brought the knife** from the kitchen and wanted Maizono-chi killed, dude!

 

Oowada: Even after she locked herself in the bathroom, you somehow  **unlocked** the door and stabbed the shit out of her!

 

Celes: You made it a point to clean the room of any **traces of your hair** after the carnage, isn't that right Naegi-kun?

 

Kuwata: Just admit it man! **You're the only one** that coulda done this!

 

_[He isn't the culprit!]_

 

Asahina: But me and Sakura-chan remember Sayaka-chan coming into the kitchen and the **knife missing** afterwards!

 

Ishimaru: Where he resided, yes. **His actual room no** ; We know that they switched rooms.

 

Kirigiri: It's been proven that **Maizono-san** was the one who both wrote and sent out the note.

 

Oogami: It would make no sense for Naegi to remove any hair particles from what we believed to be **his own living quarters**.

 

Fujisaki: Umm... But Oowada-kun... Naegi-kun's door **couldn't l-lock** , it only jammed and there's proof of a toolkit being used...

 

Kirigiri: I have reason to believe it's more than **"just a thrill"**.The name cards on the door were intentionally switched around.

 

Naegi: You have to believe me! **I did not kill Maizono-san!**

**ANSWER BELOW:**

 

Yamada: Naegi Makoto-dono the murder took place where you  **resided**  last night.

**_ISHIMARU-KUN!_ **

Ishimaru: Where he resided, yes.  **His actual room no** ; We know that they switched rooms.

 

Togami: They most likely just wanted to **switch rooms for the night for the thrill**. That's what you common people do, yes

 **KIRIGIRI-SAN!**              

Kirigiri: I have reason to believe it's more than **"just a thrill"**.The name cards on the door were intentionally switched around.  

  

Fukawa: In literary pieces, it's always the dimwitted bimbo woman who ends up  **being summoned**  to be killed...

**_KIRIGIRI-SAN!_ **

Kirigiri: It's been proven that  **Maizono-san**  was the one who both wrote and sent out the note.

 

Hagakure: My crystal ball tells me that  **you brought the knife**  from the kitchen and wanted Maizono-chi killed, dude!

**_ASAHINA-SAN_ **

Asahina: But me and Sakura-chan remember Sayaka-chan coming into the kitchen and the  **knife missing**  afterwards!

 

Oowada: Even after she locked herself in the bathroom, you somehow  **unlocked**  the door and stabbed the shit out of her!

**_FUJISAKI-SAN_ **

Fujisaki: Umm... But Oowada-kun... Naegi-kun's door  **couldn't l-lock** , it only jammed and there's proof of a toolkit being used...

 

Celes: You made it a point to clean the room of any  **traces of your hair**  after the carnage, isn't that right Naegi-kun?

**_OOGAMI-SAN!_ **

Oogami: It would make no sense for Naegi to remove any hair particles from what we believed to be  **his own living quarters**.

 

Kuwata: Just admit it man!  **You're the only one**  that coulda done this!

**_NOW IT'S MY TURN!_ **

Naegi: You have to believe me!  **I did not kill Maizono-san!**

 

**CROUCH BIND**

**SET!**

[Headshots of Naegi, Kirigiri, Asahina, Oogami, Ishimaru and Fujisaki with various expressions]

 

**THIS IS OUR ANSWER!**

 

_BREAK~_

 


	2. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc: Chapter 1: Counterargument Showdown

 

Naegi: The knife disappeared while Asahina-san was in the cafeteria, but at that time I was nowhere near the place...

Naegi: Therefore, it wasn’t me who stole the knife!

 

**Fukawa: Putrid boy!**

 

Naegi: Fukawa-san! What’s wrong?

Fukawa: It’s j-just like a filthy culprit of a man to try and slime his way out of his c-c-crimes.

Naegi: Slime his way?! Fukawa-san I’m being honest, I’m not the culprit here!

Fukawa: S-shut up! I don’t need a murderer like you l-l-looking down on me! Y-y-you don’t get to look down on me, m-m-murderer!

 

**COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START**

**Evidence Swords: Asahina’s Testimony, Monobear File,  Knife Set**

 

Fukawa: Just because that airheaded bimbo didn’t spot you…

Fukawa: Doesn’t mean you didn’t s-s-steal the knife!

Fukawa: For all we know you could be l-l-lying!

Fukawa: **Y-y-you could have easily snuck in** when slut queen wasn’t looking!

Fukawa: Snuck into the kitchen and pocketed the knife!

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Naegi: I’m not the SHSL spy! I’m sure Asahina-san would have noticed me enter the kitchen

Fukawa: Not necessarily! I’m sure that p-p-pig was dim-witted enough to not hear you.

Fukawa: After all she’s nothing more than a s-s-swimmer idiot…

Fukawa: She was probably stuffing her face with d-d-doughnuts and didn’t pay attention.

Fukawa: And because of her idiocy you were able to sneak in undetected and steal the knife, weren’t you?!

Fukawa: Unless you tell me **there’s a way to prove that you couldn’t have snuck pass swimming idiot…**

Fukawa: There’s no way I can’t accept you guilt! Ehehehehe...

 

**COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN END**

 

Naegi: _It’s clear that Fukawa-san thinks I’m guilty. I must show her that I’m not the culprit. And I think I’ve got the perfect piece of evidence to do so!_

Answer: **Asahina’s Testimony >>> ****there’s a way to prove that you couldn’t have snuck pass swimming idiot**

Naegi: I can cut your argument to pieces!

 

**BREAK**

 

Naegi: Fukawa-san, what if I told you that there was a way to prove my innocence and prove that I couldn’t have snuck in and taken the knife?

Fukawa: D-d-don’t make fun of me! You have no such proof!

Naegi: But I do! Right, Asahina-san?

Asahina: That’s right! Naegi didn’t sneak in past me. He had no chance!

Fukawa: You stinking b-b-bimbo! Why should we trust you? You wouldn’t keep your head if it weren’t screwed to that l-l-lewd body of yours!

Asahina: Hey! No need to be so cruel!

Asahina: Besides… I couldn’t have missed someone sneaking by me. Because I was with Sakura-chan the entire time!

Kirigiri: Is this correct, Oogami-san?

Oogami: That it is. I was enjoying some tea with Asahina. I can guarantee that no person “snuck” past either of us.

Naegi: An argument could be made that the knife thief could have sneaked past Asahina-san. But to sneak past someone as aware as Oogami-san is next to impossible! What do you say to that, Fukawa-san?

Fukawa: … eheheh… you smelly boy….

Kirigiri: I think we can take that as an agreement of our point of view, Naegi-kun.


End file.
